gen_arcadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Keiran
}} Keiran (Pronunciation) is a barista, known to make excellent coffee. Appearance Keiran appears as a handsome, physically fit fox barista who looks to be in his early 20s. His real age is unknown as he always states that he's 24, many guess that he’s between 200-500 years old. With silky platinum blonde hair and slightly tanned fair skin, Keiran resembles much of an arctic fox, but like with any other kitsune yōkai, his eyes can turn red if from his usual deep blue ocean eyes. For now, he's keeping low profile with his kitsune background, and controls that by only showing one of his tail. On his right ear are two golden earrings, both which are looped and given to him during his bounty hunter days. As for attire, Keiran is usually seen wearing his barista uniform. On days where he's not seen working, Keiran enjoys to be in comfortable laidback clothing, and tries to wear easy to move around attires to get by his daily responsibilities. The past bounty hunter doesn't have any visible scars when wearing clothing, but does have a large scar running from his side abdomen, as well as ones on his upper back and upper arms. Personality One of the main characteristics of Keiran is how observant he is. Whether it’s at a familiar or unknown place, he will take everything around him into consideration. Towards his enemies or people he senses are threatening, Keiran becomes extremely sly and cunning. He doesn’t necessarily reject them, and wouldn’t become ambitious around them. Instead, he’ll just become cautious and would choose to ignore instead of facing them. Of course, Keiran will play harmless tricks, but that’s just his way of protecting himself in the beginning. He’s learned from past mistakes and learned to never make the first move in fights, as he wants to analyze his opponents in order to take the best route of action. However, this is only towards strangers and enemies; when Keiran’s with friends or ones that aren’t harmful, his attitude changes. He’s cautious on choosing who to to help, but the ones who are close to him will be cared for. He can quickly tell if a person is sad or upset by utilizing his observation skills, and would be considerate on how to ease their problem. Although he listens to others, Keiran is independent and reserved, which can give off an impression to others that he is secretive. This is true, as he doesn’t really express his inner thoughts much, but when he is informed of private information, he stays loyal to the owner of the secret. A factor on why he’s still approachable is due to his patience; Keiran is the type of guy who is composed and willing to listen to what you have to say on any day. Quick-witted and subtle, he’s flexible towards the different personalities that different people have, and is able to listen to others whether they be humble or self-centered. Keiran wants to improve on things he’s bad at, but while others say he’s hard-working, he sometimes overworks himself to the point of someone else needing to stop him. Keiran is happy with what he has, and enjoys his time by making coffee, meeting people, and expanding his knowledge. Abilities Shiftshafter Fox, human, he can even transform into a woman (although he prefers not to). However, the bigger the differences in the transformation, the more energy it uses. Heightened 5 senses Because he’s a pure-breed kitsune, his smell, sight, hearing, instinct (touch), and taste are enhanced. Night vision He can see in the dark. Fox-fire Fire like balls that float around him when used, but he, himself, is not very good at controlling it. Cursing He rarely uses this, as Kairan thinks it’s useless to hold grudges, but would use it more as a threat, and would only put a curse on someone for a short period of time. He also knows only two or four curses, as he forgot all of the ones he learned in the past. Kitsune form Turns into the actual fox spirit kitsune with five tails. Is actually the most comfortable he’s in as it’s his original form but he doesn’t shift into this a lot as it’s quite bothersome to his surroundings. This form allows him to use his full power. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ He has knowledge on basically every weapon there is ✔ Calm during tough situations ✔ Good stamina and strength: Flexible and easy to move around ✔ Has a sense of direction ✔ Doesn’t get distracted easily ✔ Steady hands �� Gets too overworked to the point he tires himself out �� Needs a lot of time to recharge �� Not very good at taking hits/getting injured ''' �� '''Not easily butthurt, but if you do somehow make him butthurt, his actions are more reckless �� Hates dogs, will run away from doggo Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Childhood Theme • Current Theme • Modern Theme ★ When he was little, his hair was white, but it soon faded out to a darker color naturally. Now, he redid his hair to white because he thought it looked better ★ Keiran doesn’t like dogs, but is ok with people who likes dogs (People with dog like features tho- he’ll try his best to remain calm and polite but he cannot avoid stiffening up) ★ His nickname is "Keir", but not many know that as it was his childhood nickname ★ Will choose tea over coffee ★ Can tie a cherry stem into a knot with his tongue Familiar Rainy- Rain Drop Sapling • Loyal, shy, curious, Rainy is a raindrop familiar that fell from the sky Rainy first encountered Keiran as a lost rain drop that slipped and fell to the earth. Now separated from its kind and having no knowledge of where it was, Rainy was scared and fragile. The sun was a big issue for it, as Rainy was only a sapling and didn’t have enough strength to withstand drying up. Luckily enough, Keiran was on the way back from a mission, and encountered the poor raindrop. Seeing how dried up and small it was, Kieran poured water over it, and also put a leaf on top to provide shade. Rainy was deeply touched by this incident, and followed the kind stranger. Keiran was a little cautious at first, as he has never seen a raindrop familiar before, but allowed it to accompany him after seeing its enthusiasm. Soon, it became the familiar named Rainy to Keiran. The name may sound bad or unoriginal towards others as Keiran is bad at naming, but Rainy is happy with it. Unlike Keiran, Rainy is less reserved and more expressive of its feelings. Raindrop saplings easily show their mood, and are sensitive creatures. However, as sensitive as they can be, they’re loyal, and while Rainy knows how cunning Keiran can be, it’ll always try to cheer him up if he’s feeling down. Rainy gets around by either staying on Kieran’s shoulder, bouncing around, or turning into a puddle and sliding! References }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Rosario